


Kiss Me Or Kill Me

by curiobi



Series: The Original Vampire Diaries Armada [5]
Category: Damon Salvatore/Katherine Pierce - Fandom, Jeremy Gilbert/Damon Salvatore - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angry Damon, Angry Sex, Angst, Blood Drinking, Damon and Katherine, Desperate Damon, Desperation, Dominant Damon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, First Time, Hurt Damon, Intense Sex, Jealousy, Katherine Petrova, Love, Lust, M/M, Pain, Please give Kudos if you like what you read, Punished Jeremy, Punishment, Smug manipulative Katherine, Spanking, Unrequited Love, Whipping, the vampire diaries - Freeform, tvd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/pseuds/curiobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine was back in his life, smug, taunting, and getting to him, Elena is manipulating him, and Jeremy is foolish enough to cross him, <i>right when he most needs to lash out the most</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

_This came about because I watched the scene where Damon gave into his feelings for Katherine and he was about to sleep with her, and they were making out and it was hot! like_

_And I was like_

_And then he was like, ‘Brief pause’._

_And I was like-_

_**Oh hell no! He DID NOT just do that!**  I mean it was HOTT! he was all dominant, then she was all wall-slammy and shirt-rippy _

 

_Then he was all running his tongue all over her, and things were getting thrown of surfaces, and it went from hot to **HAWT!**_

_and NOW HE HAS QUESTIONS! damn it! what could he possibly what to know right now that's so dang important! Look at her, **she wants it bad!** did he you miss the part where she literally ripped the shirt of you **and started pawing you like a cat DAMON o-O?!**_

_And you damn well know you want to get all over that, get back to the epic making out you insane asshat! QUESTIONS LATER! But no, Damon just had to go and get some damn dignity where Katherine is concerned, **at the most inopportune moment!**  _

  
_I mean yes it would have been ridiculous for him to forgive her after she strung him along for his entire vampiric existence but still it was hot, just saying! Anyway, after I finished yelling at the TV and throwing snacks at it, I wondered:_

_**What would have happened if Katherine had answered Damon differently when he said he had one question for her?** _

** curiobi **@ ~.~@** **


	2. Just One Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine RUINED him. 
> 
> She targeted him, playing him for sport, getting him so caught up in her he became her devoted slave, while all she ever truly liked about him was his cock and his pretty face. 
> 
> His adoration had meant nothing more to her than a balm to soothe her monstrous ego because unlike Stefan he'd been a foolish malleable virgin obsessed with pleasing her. And a fool he'd remained, obsessed with trying to free her from the tomb for one hundred and forty-five years, but she was never trapped, she had been playing him for a fool, and he grew to hate her, all the while convincing himself that the masochistic part of him that still wanted her was dead.
> 
> So maybe his desperate need to be chosen and loved by a sheltered, innocent 17-year-old girl physically identical to Katherine and just as set on loving Stefan over him was classic transference, simply put, he'd never really dealt with his issues with Katherine, he'd just transferred them to Elena.

‘I just have one question for you, and then we can go back to-

‘-I could tell you I never loved you Damon but I’d be lying’

‘You just loved Stefan more?'

‘Yes’.

‘Well more than me, but less than yourself’ Damon sneered watching Katherine as she smiled at him and swayed in a way Elena never did.

‘You always see me for what I am, and accept me anyway, even now, even after all these years and all the horrible things you know I've done’.

‘Like leading me on for a hundred and forty-five years, _I should kill you_ ’.

‘But you won't because you love me'. Katherine moved closer to him sashaying in a way that Elena never did. It was one of the ways he could tell the difference between them, Katherine moved differently like a jungle cat, like the predator she was, she had fooled him before when he kissed her because they were standing still and she was wearing Elena's clothes and favourite perfume and he'd let himself believe it, let himself get fooled by her _again._ -But she'd washed Elena's scent off her, changed her clothes, she had come to him as herself, taunting him with her scent that he could never forget. ‘I taught you how to love and you can't love any woman more than you love me, not even your precious little dopple-me Elena. You think she can take you the way I ca-

-He cut her off with a searing kiss because _she was in his **blood** , _she created him, for all he knew he was probably sired to her in some weird way that didn't allow her to control him with verbal commands, yet left him unable to shake the hold she had over his damned soul.

‘You bitch he growled between hot savage kisses, ‘you knew I was trying to free you’.

‘Stop complaining Damon, I couldn't be with you, I was running from Klaus I've always been running from him, did you really want to live your life like that?’

‘Yes’, he growled slamming her  against the wall, ‘I would have lived _anywhere, done anything, **-you know that’.**_ Damon shoved her away, ‘no I can't, I can't do this, you _ruined_ me you selfish bitch you can't just come back and-

-Katherine kissed him until his brain was whipped clean, and all he could do was smell her, _taste her._ She was fire and violence, treachery and betrayal, she was a fever in his blood that he couldn't fight or shake, he couldn't stop her.

His vampire face emerged as he bit savagely into her neck, but unlike fragile human Elena, Katherine didn't scream or cry or fight, she laughed deep and low in her throat, the sexy rasp the most obvious difference between her and Elena. ‘Yes Damon’ she rasped, ‘yes, do it, feed from me my precious Damon, you were so sweet, so proper when I met you, show me how you've changed, show me what you've learned, taste me, teach me’.

She was manipulating him, she had to be. She would make him do her damn bidding and then betray him or leave him to die, it was what she did. He should kill her, end it all, snap her neck and rip out her heart, instead he pulled her forward, slamming her against his hard body, because she could take it.  _He would crush Elena's fragile human bones if he held her this tight._

‘Do everything to me that you can't do to her’, Katherine rasped in his ear as he tore her clothing from her, slamming her up against the wall insane with rage, with pain. She had broken him, betrayed him, **he should kill her,** he'd sworn he would, but instead he was entering her in one hard thrust, biting into her neck, her blood filling his mouth as he sank into her as deep as he could get, and god, _god,_ it was like coming home.

He could still remember sliding into her the first time, the indescribable feeling as she turned him from a shy boy into a man hopelessly in love with her- and he drank from her now like he did then willingly, foolishly, _helpless to do anything other than consume her,_ but now just like then she belonged to Stefan, his brother, _who didn't even want her._

He was pounding a splinter into the wood panelling behind Katherine's back he was taking her so ferociously as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and shouted her pleasure, ‘yes Damon, yes, don't stop, _yes’_ , but he would have to because pleasure was wracking his body, weakening him and he knew he was in trouble because his body was as much hers now as it had always been, and now just like then he couldn't take the pleasure she gave him, _it was indescribable._

He'd lived over a century and a half, taken countless lovers, and none of them could do to him what she could, because it wasn't just his flesh, she had his heart, his mind, his soul, _and he hated her for it,_ hated her for using her hold over him to **_ruin_** him. Hated that this couldn't just be violent revenge sex. He couldn't hate-fuck her, he couldn't make her suffer like this because she was wrecking him with an orgasm so powerful he could only bury his face in her wild mounds of curls that smelled like jasmine and were rich and dark unlike Elena's straight brown good-girl hair, -could only cry out, his eyes slamming shut as he rammed into her faster and deeper.

‘God Damon, _yes’,_ Katherine's raspy voice broke on a note of true pleasure that couldn't be faked as she moaned ‘my boy, my Damon’ in his ear, low and high pitched at the same time, lusty and broken,  _and it finished him_ as he felt her getting tighter and wetter, clenching around him, as he shoved her up harder against the wall getting as deep inside her as he could, his body moving of its own accord thrusting, pounding as he struggled to stay standing, riding out the last moments of her abandoned pleasure, because that's all it was for her, a moment of pleasure, and for him, it was his _**destruction** _ , because he knew the truth now and he hated it, hated himself for it.

‘I love you’ he murmured quietly in her ear, his body completely still, as the ripples of aftershock from her climax tore through him, but he refused to let himself feel it, ‘I've always loved only you, and apparently I always will’. He shoved her off him tossing her unceremoniously to the floor, ‘now get out of my house, I don't ever want to see you again’ 

Katherine glared at him showing her true face and emotions for a split second, -boredom and disdain, pouting and manipulation, calculating and cunning, then she smoothly covered it because she was a master manipulator and apparently still needed something from him.

‘Damon’, she rasped throatily panting as he stared at her impassively. ‘Now come on we were having such a nice time, I thought you were over all this hurt feelings nonsense. Come on you know how good it can be between us, the wood panel or what's left of it is proof of that’.

He didn't even bother to look at the crack they had made in the solid oak wood panelling because it didn't matter. ‘I am over the hurt feelings’ he murmured softly.

Katherine's eyes widened as she took a step back.

‘You didn't!’

His eyes narrowed and Katherine threw up her arms in exasperation, ‘Why would you do that, _what use are you to me now?’_

She was fast but he was faster.

‘You love me’ she rasped crying out in pain as he plunged his hand into her chest. ‘Turn it back on! Damon! Stop! Think about what you're doing, think about how you'll feel if you hurt me because you're like this. You love me Damon, you just said. We just had the most explosive sex we've ever had, you can't just kill me afterwards’.

‘Why do you need this?’ he questioned quietly, taking hold of her heart and staring into her eyes as fear widened them. ‘Do you even know how to use it? You betrayed me, you made a fool of me, when I realised you were never in that tomb, you have no idea what I went through’.

‘Damon _please_ , I was running from Klaus, I was trying to survive’.

Damon started down into her eyes and not for the first time saw her for what she truly was, a wretched, broken, destructive, self-absorbed monster, the irony was he was little different than her now, in some ways they made a perfect pair.

He could go with her this time, they could find a way to eliminate Klaus together, the two of them. ...

...It would never work, he had control like this, he would be able to take it when she inevitably betrayed him again. The problem was there were only two people in the world that could make him turn it back on. Stephan and Katherine. She could make him turn it back on, he knew she could, and then where would he be? Back to being in love with her, and her not giving a damn about him, or worse going back to pursuing Stefan while he was forced to stand by and watch as once again Stefan claimed something that was his. No, she was right, he was hers, he was what she had made him, so it was time he did what she would do in his place, it was time he finished it.

He pulled on her heart as Katherine’s hands flew to his face, ‘Damon look at me you can't do this, you love me too much, if you do this it will _destroy_ you when you turn it back on’.

‘Then I'm never going to turn it back on’, he murmured in her ear. ‘See you in hell Katherine’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know how Damon takes out what happens with Katherine here on poor ~~asking for it~~ Jeremy then check out [_**Dominus**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9574868/chapters/21650045)
> 
> _'So you laced my Bourbon with Vervain, whittled that big stick all by your lonesome, stole an Abercrombie and Fitch model's hoodie and came in here to kill me huh?'_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> _Not about that waiting for the update life? Want some more good reading right now? Why not check out all of this ;D_
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Want to see a more innocent and less jaded version of Jeremy get well and truly dealt with by Kol? then why not try [_**All Work and No Play**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7788868)
> 
> _There was no reason keeping tabs on Jeremy should be without its perks! After all, he was a handsome, one thousand years young vampire; blessed with good looks, charm, and a gift for finding all the best fun without ever having to try. and Jeremy Gilbert was just that kind of delicious thing he couldn't resist unwrapping and playing with._ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Is the Bamon your thing? ;D Please check out [_**What Happens in the Prison World Stays in the Prison World**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7787095)
> 
> _So Bonnie and Damon are all alone, in a prison world, alone... day after sexy day, night after sexy night, all alone... just saying_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> A little more Bamon? ;D [_**Fever of the Witch**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7788322)
> 
> _Damon is Bonnie's BFF right? He loves her and she loves him, right? He has already proven he will do whatever it takes for her right?_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> The one where a certain elusive smarty pants F's it up big time and has no one to blame but herself! Try [**Schrodinger's Matt**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7789543/chapters/17770519)
> 
> _Poor Matt has his beautiful body highjacked by Gregor. Who will save him?_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Still not sure I got what you need? Why not check out my [_**curiobi Master Fic List**_](http://fanficpics.wixsite.com/curiobi-fic-list)
> 
> There's a brief intro including a post ~~rant~~ about corporate a-holes trying to high jack our right to squee and ship who we want to! Then each chapter is a list of all my works in that particular Fandom. Please check it out I'm sure I have something for you gurl, and if not why not give me a prompt in the comments! ;D


End file.
